This invention relates to a handle structure for containers in general and, in particular, for freezer baskets and the like.
In freezers and the like, baskets are currently utilized which are made of iron rod or wire, bent and entwined and welded at the intersection points, whereto handles are attached at two opposed ends thereof, which handles are required to be designed such as to have several operational positions. More specifically, the handles are required to function as a holder for the basket i.e. the handles must have at least one of their portions estended outwardly such as to allow for the basket to be rested, for example, on the edges of a freezer. The handles, moreover, must be provided with another position capability wherein they define, within the basket substantially at the upper edge thereof, a bracket member adapted for supporting an overlaid basket.
Furthermore, the handles are also required to have a position wherein they have, either above or within the basket, approximately at the upper edges of handle attachment, an element effective to allow the basket to be lifted out when located inside the freezer, the walls whereof, on account of the first operational position mentioned above, nearly adhere to those of the basket whereto the handles are secured; thus, the latter must have in that position a much reduced projecting dimension outwardly from the basket.
Moreover, the handles have to be also positionable such as to allow each basket to be stacked within the next, in order to afford a decreased bulk for transporting and storing.
To provide a solution for the aforesaid problems, handles have been proposed which have a substantially L-like shape. and, at a middle portion of the longer leg of the "L", are hinged to the upper horizontal cross-bar, which is normally provided at the upper edge of such a basket. The baskets also include generally a lower cross-bar which extends parallel to said upper cross-bar. Attachment of the cited handle type requires the provision of a window in the wall of the basket underlying the lower cross-bar and occupying the full width of the handle.
With this type of handle, it becomes possible to pivot the handle such that the shorter leg of the "L" extends upwardly to the outside for placing the basket in a suspended position, whilst in this position the longer leg of the "L" practically leans against to the basket wall, allowing several baskets to be stacked for transportation.
In addition thereto, the handle just described is pivotable such that the shorter leg of the "L", owing to rotation of the handle through 180.degree. about the upper cross-bar, is caused to face, below the lower cross-bar, the basket inside by moving through said window. In this position, the shorter leg of the "L" acts as a bracket for supporting a basket stacked thereupon.
However, this approach has a basic fault, in that in the position where several baskets are stacked one upon the other, it happens that the overlying basket, resting on the short leg that acts as a bracket therefore, tends to outwardly pivot the short leg, which is held in place because it adheres to the freezer wall. Being the freezer walls generally made of fairly fragile materials, the outward push applied on the short leg of the handle can lead to a deformation of the walls, and in the most serious cases, to a perforation of the wall coatings.
In order to eliminate the cited drawbacks, a further handle design has been proposed which still has an L-like configuration, but instead of being merely hinged about the upper cross-bar and for engaging the handle with said upper cross-bar, has a slot which also allows, in addition to a rotation of the handle about the upper cross-bar, a relative sliding movement between the handle and upper cross-bar.
This handle design also provides a tooth located on the longer leg of the "L" close to the area wherefrom the shorter leg extends which is adapted for insertion astride of the upper cross-bar to prevent, on superimposition of a container, the shorter leg from pivoting outwards and stressing, as mentioned above, the side walls of the freezer.
This solution, while definitely superior to the former, still has the disadvantage of requiring the use of a basket formed with a window.
The formation of the window in the basket causes a considerable increase of the basket cost. In fact, to provide such a window, it is necessary to cut off some of the bars constituting the side wall of the basket, or alternatively to insert bars purposely made shorter and provide, in either cases, an auxiliary cross-bar below the lower cross-bar, such as to allow for the anchoring of the free ends of the cut off bars.
In conclusion, the proposed solution, while significantly good from a functional viewpoint, has the disadvantage of requiring baskets which have to undergo complementary work, which unavoidably negatively affects the costs thereof.